


As the King Wills

by Lumeleo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Worried Stannis Baratheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Davos has worked a bit too hard. Stannis does not approve.





	As the King Wills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



Davos tried to sit up the moment Stannis walked in. He lay back down at an impatient gesture from Stannis, sighing as he hit the bed.

“Davos.” Stannis frowned, coming to a halt next to the bed. “I hear you collapsed.”

“It was hardly that bad, sire.” Davos tried to shake his head, then groaned, rather making Stannis’s point for him. “It seems I have merely caught a bout of fever, that’s all.”

“Really?” Stannis lifted his eyebrows. “Because the maester informs me you had worked yourself to the point your heart almost gave in.”

“Exaggeration.” Davos sighed. “I am still alive, am I not?”

“Barely so, as I was told.” Stannis paused, weighing his words. “You need to rest more.”

“I have no time to be lying about, and certainly no intention of such.” Davos frowned. “I am more than capable of fulfilling my duties.”

“At the moment, you are no such thing.” Stannis shook his head. “Do not misunderstand. I am grateful for your service, and would never suggest that you are not needed. However, I would much rather make do without your aid while you recover than lose it for good as you break yourself entirely.”

“With all due respect, sire, I am not that weak.”

“Never weak, Davos. Rather, you are… precious. Too much so for me to wish to lose you.” Stannis paused. “You are always telling me to take better care of myself. Allow me to tell you the same just this once.”

“That is quite underhanded.” Yet apparently Davos still had enough strength to be somewhat devious, as his lips twitched into a smirk. “Though if you will agree to follow the instructions of the maesters in the future, I will pledge to do the same.”

“Are you making demands of me, Davos?”

“Me? I wouldn’t dream of such a thing, sire.” Davos didn’t even bother to try to look innocent. “I am simply delighted that you finally agree that the opinion of the maesters is indeed valuable.”

For a moment Stannis stared at Davos. Davos gazed back. Finally, Stavos gave a put-upon sigh. “…Just do whatever it takes to make sure your heart does not fail.”

“I am going to do my utmost to take good care of my heart, sire.” Davos nodded gravely. “After all, it belongs to you.”

Stannis should have protested, should have said something about how ridiculous Davos was being. No doubt Davos expected as much. After a moment’s thought, though, Stannis simply leaned closer, touching his fingers to Davos’s chest. “I hope you will not forget that.”

He managed not to flush too visibly until he had left the room, but he suspected Davos knew of it anyway.


End file.
